Life Is Ending As We Know It
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: It all started as a happy birthday party for Cream, no one knowing it would turn the Sonic world upside down. After such tragedy, Vanilla and other Sonic girls can't find anyone left to help them- That is, until they met the Akatsuki.
1. When The Nightmare Began

**Yay my first REAL cross-over!**

**What I mean is, is that this will be the first one I will be able to STICK with! Other one's I've tried haven't gone too well :P**

**Anyway, let's give it a shot, and I'm pretty sure you haven't read anything else like this before :D **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>4 years before...<em>

*Vanilla's POV*

"Happy birthday Cream!" we all shouted happily to the most beautiful rabbit in the world. My daughters brown eyes lit up, both in shock and happiness.

"Oh, you all really did remember!" She cried, running up to hug Amy, her best friend.

"Oh come on Cream, we could never forget your 10th birthday!" Amy said, hugging Cream tightly. Everyone soon began to talk, and I sat over on the side watching my daughter be happy.

Seeing her smile is the only thing I look forward to everyday.

I remember getting ready to tear up when I first noticed Cream growing up. Not only had I noticed she had grown longer hair and she had gotten a few inches taller, but when she finally outgrew her dresses...

_"Oh Cream, what about this dress?" I asked my soon-to-be 7 year old. I held out her usual orange dress, only the ribbon on it was a nice red color and it had the cutest little ruffles on the bottom. I remember her shaking her little head no and letting out a cute little huff._

_"No way mom! I'm going to be a big girl soon! I can't wear dresses like that anymore!"_

It still feels like it was only yesterday when she had said that. I looked at her right now, and she still looked as adorable as ever.

She was wearing a special outfit I had put together just for her, a simple orange blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She had lovely orange ribbons tied around her ears in a delicate manner, giving her a still childish appearance. I held back a joyful tear when I noticed she was wearing a little bit of mascara on her eyes. She really was growing up.

"Come on Cream, blow out the candles!" Sonic said happily, giving his signature thumbs up and smile as Tails and Charmy brought out the vanilla cake covered in chocolate icing, while Vector came out with a big tub of ice cream. Cream's brown eyes widened in excitement, jumping up and down and clapping happily with little squeals at the size of the cake, probably big enough to feed a whole building of people- or at least 3 Big's.

"Alright Cream blow out the candles!" A young lilac hedgehog said happily, brushing her long dark violet hair out of her face. Her name was Sugar, and she moved here not to long ago, instantly befriending Cream.

I smiled and pulled out a camera, taking a picture of Cream as she blew out the candles after everyone sand the happy birthday song. Everyone cheered and some even hugged her as I began to cut the cake.

It wasn't long before everything went terribly wrong.

After I had made the first cut, everything began to shake violently. Things began to fall off the shelves and everyone was screaming.

"Mommy!" Cream shrieked, grabbing onto me as tight as she could while she was holding Cheese. I took her under the table along with a couple of others.

"What is this?" I heard Blaze yell out behind me.

"An earth-QUAKE!" Knuckles shouted, falling onto the ground next to Rouge. Sonic was desperately trying to stay standing, which must have been hard with Amy hanging onto him for dear life. The windows began to crack, and everyone screamed as the shattered. I managed too get up and stick my head out the window, my eyes widening at the site I saw.

A whole army of Eggman's robots.

"Is it Eggman?" Tails asked, trying to turn around while hanging onto the table. I heard Sonic groan with frustration.

"Yeah, and on today of all days! Couldn't he have waited until tomorrow?" He said.

"LOOK!" Sugar shouted, pointing out into the distance. It was a nightmare some true. It was a giant robot, and I mean **giant.**

It looked like a giant version of the egg carrier, armed with many guns and other dangerous weapons, more then the mind could imagine. There were large mechanical tentacles that made it walk, and large robotic claws that smashed everything in site. At the top, a little carrier holding Dr. Robotnik.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It is time the world is MINE!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. He fired a couple of missiles into the distance, and as if on cue the robots charged. Sonic smirked, finally prying Amy off of him.

"Teh, this is going to be too easy!" Sonic said, racing off into the army. It wasn't long before the heard explosions and the metal falling apart.

"Is he insane? There's like thousands of them!" Tails exclaimed, getting ready to join Sonic, when Cream grabbed one of his tails.

"Tails, no! You could get hurt!" She cried. Tails looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Sonic's going to need help!" He said confidently, racing off. Vector stood up, with Espio and Charmy on both sides of him.

"Alright, Team Chaotix, seems like Eggman is at it again! Let's go teach him a lesson!" Vector roared, charging head-on into the army, not even bothering to glance at me at all.

I can only hope he and the others are okay.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Unfortunately, not all of us were.

"Mom?" I heard Cream's sleepy voice right next to me as her body shifted. I stroked her honey colored hair and shushed her.

"It's not even dawn yet. Go back to sleep sweetie." I said softly. Cream nodded, her brown eyes closing once more. I sighed sadly. A lot has changed in the past four years.

Many of them ran off into the army and began to fight. At my age, there wasn't much of a way I could help. I just had to get my little girl out of there.

_"Mom, what about everyone else?" Cream cried, hanging on to Cheese tightly as I dragged her away from the scene. I looked back, my eyes sad._

_"They will be okay Cream, I promise._"

What a lie it was.

Most of the people there that day have not been seen since then. Cream and I have found many of the girls- Rouge, Amy, Blaze and Sugar. They were asleep all around us. But no one else, not even Sonic, was ever seen since that day.

But the world has been destroyed since then.

* * *

><p>*Cream's POV*<p>

My eyes were closed, but I wasn't asleep just yet. I just couldn't.

It was one day after my birthday, the anniversary of Eggman taking over our world.

That stink-head ruined everything. It was a great day. I was surrounded by my friends and cake, and my mother was watching happily in the corner when Eggman's new and advanced carrier came.

I'm not sure what happened really, and neither was my mother. My mother is too sweet to fight, and was only concerned with my safety above her own life. When the machine and the army had come, she had taken me away when everyone else tried to fight them off.

It was strange what had happened. I mean, Eggman was never that strong before. Neither had his robots. it normally only takes one or two hits to destroy them, but it was almost as if they were invincible from what I saw before I ran off.

The even scarier thing was that no one has seen Mr. Sonic or Tails or anyone else since then. Only for a couple of weeks now, we managed to find Amy and Sugar, and a few days later Blaze and Rouge. I felt like crying again. Most of my friends are gone and I don't know what to do!

My eyes opened up a little, hoping my mom didn't see. I turned slowly so I would startle her. I opened my eyes wider to see her more clearly. A dirty tear-stained hankercheif was in her hand and she was dotting her eyes. I always hate seeing her cry over anything, especially now. She doesn't say it, but I know my mother well. She's sad, because she feels like she could do more to help us, especially me. I know, and everyone else knows that she is trying her best and no one can do better, but all these robots and new order of the world make her sad, and it was all Eggman's fault!

After that day, his robot army stretched across the world quickly, taking over city after city, turning everyone else into enslaved robots controlled by Eggman. It's a scary sight, and we are always on the run. It was great to find some of our friends who were still alive and covered with fur, but it doesn't shake the feeling of our other friends being robots or androids. I curled up tighter, shivering at the thought of being carried away, feeling them take your body apart and fill you with metal, removing your ability to think...

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in another universe...<em>

A man sat at a desk, his fingers entwined together with his chin resting on them. He stared at the wood, his rinnigan tracing the texture. He sighed to himself.

_We haven't gathered any _jinchuuriki in months... For some reason they have gotten so hard to capture, even for the Akatsuki to handle it,__ he thought to himself, getting up. His black cloak, bearing the red cloud pattern of the Akatsuki, brushed the seat he was on, and hung loosely over his legs as he walked over to the window. He opened the blinds and looked out. He could clearly see great balls of fire and heard the loud cackling sounds of explosions, from Deidara's jutsu's of course, and heard the pitiful screams of Tobi fallowing it. He sighed and closed the blinds, displeased.

_It's probably because they haven't been training enough lately. They have partners, but it isn't doing much for them as it is, _he thought to himself. His fist touched his chin as he was lost in his thoughts.

_Maybe it's time for some new apprentices. Them training others should help them get back on track._

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it so far ^^ God, I have been working on this, like, FOREVER! Mostly just coming up with the plot in my head and writing notes down on it. I hope it's not too bad. It might be a little confusing, but before you ask stuff like "there's not much explained where's the rest of it?" this fic is going to have A LOT more chapters to it, along with more explanations with that's going on in Sonic's world.<br>**

**Next chapter: Warped To Another World**

**Please review ^^ **


	2. Temporary Members and an Emerald

**WOW! I am sorry it's been a while since an update! I got carried away with all my other stories D: Sorry! And I'm giving up on 1st person- it's easier for me to do 3rd person, so... Yeah...**

**OH! And as for my OC Sugar, I sorta changed her appearance D: Too many Hedgehog OC's. You can find her new appearance on my profile!**

**So anyway, On with chapter two~**

* * *

><p>"Akatsuki Meeting!" Pein's voice boomed, his rinnigan looking before the empty meeting room. It wouldn't be empty for much longer.<p>

"Oh man, what the fuck does he want now?"

"Shut up Hidan." Two voices said. Kakuzu and Hidan, the money maker and the Jashinist, walked in, Hidan with an irritated look on his face as his cloak was coated in fresh blood- just from a sacrifice no doubt. Soon, Itachi and Kisame had walked in, as well as Deidara and Sasori. Zetsu and Tobi were next, with Tobi jumping up and down as if he had eaten a whole sack of sugar. He stopped quickly when Deidara gave him a nice clean whack over the head, fallowed with another one for his head as Konan, the only female, walked in, taking her place at the meeting table. All members looked at Pein.

"You called?" Kisame said, a smirk on his face. Pein looked around, seeing the members. Deidara casually propped his legs up on the table, leaning back in his seat, much to Sasori's annoyance. Hidan flicked something off of his arm onto Kakuzu, who slapped him in response to that.

"HEY!"

"I don't like having things flicked onto me."

"Then don't sit there in the way you fatass!"

"Maybe you should-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Everyone shouted at once. Kakuzu and Hidan shut their mouths, looking back at Pein, who was waiting for everyone to settle down. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he spoke.

"I have notices recently that your training's starting to become a bit dull..."

"Well it's not my fault I'm stuck with an old fart-"

"Quiet Hidan. We can not afford to be weak right now. We have missions to complete, Jinchuuriki to capture."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Sasori asked, crossing his arms. He knew he wasn't getting sloppy- he would never dream of it. His partner on the other hand...

"I'm going to hire some new members- temporarily of course." He said. Everyone exchanged glances.

"New members un?" Deidara asked.

"Temporarily." Pein repeated. Tobi raised his hand. Pein sighed.

"Tobi, this isn't kindergarten. If you have something to say, just say it."

"OKAY! Will the new members be friendly?" Pein gave him a long look.

"Of course not Tobi! We are an evil organization- We don't hire friendly people!"

"Aw..."

"So who do you have in mind?" Itachi asked, leaning in a bit. Pein leaned back in his seat a bit casually.

"I'll be looking..." Was all he said.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes darted left and right. Nothing but torn down buildings were in sight. A light purple cat sighed.<p>

_It's all clear..._ Blaze thought, looking back and forth one last time, climbing back inside of the rusty window. She landed gracefully on the floor, despite her skinny appearance. Her eyes were dull, and your could mistake her for anorexic- although, with the world right now, it meant she was still eating.

"How did it look Blaze?" An older rabbit asked, her fur greasy and out of place. Vanilla still looked beautiful, despite her skinny and dull appearance. Blaze gave her a slight nod, not really in the mood to say anything. A shot of relief went though Vanilla's eyes as she gave off a sigh.

"I'll go wake up Rouge right now to take your place. You deserve a rest." Vanilla said, turning in her rugged dress as she walked away down the torn apart hall. Blaze watched the rabbit disappear into the darkness.

"No one can rest these days..." The cat muttered to herself, walking back over to the window. She looked outside, up at the blackened sky- the smog created by the various fires that would erupt around the city. She tensed up, feeling the presence of another in the room.

"Blaze? Amy made breakfast." Cream's voice said. Blaze turned her head to the other skinny rabbit, her fur also out of place, but her brown eyes still wide with hope.

Hope. Such an unfamiliar word...

"Coming." The cat said.

* * *

><p><em>"And in other news...<em>" The radio said, going into a serious of static again. A rose colored hedgehog huffed, hitting the thing with the power she didn't have.

"Stupid radio!" She growled, wanting to smash the stupid little thing. A silver colored wolf looked at her with sad green eyes, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"It's not it's fault Amy... It's not exactly in best condition..." She said. Amy pursed her lips, huffing as she crossed her arms.

"Well, then it should be in good condition!"

"I don't think anything is anymore..." Sugar said, picking up the bowl of... something. It wasn't exactly something that you could look at and tell what it was. The wolf sniffed it, her nose wrinkling.

It was better then nothing at the very least.

"Morning Sugar! Hi Amy! Did the radio say anything?" Cream said happily as she walked in with Blaze close behind. Despite the apocalypse, Cream always managed to stay as happy as ever.

Always so bright and cheerful.

"No! It just went back into static again!" The rose colored hedgehog growled, picking up her own bowl of random stuff. The honey colored rabbit plopped down, with Blaze sitting beside her. The four girls ate in silence, just as Rouge came racing into the room.

"They're coming!" the bat panted. Vanilla was just behind her, walking in.

"Who is Rouge?" She asked, holding a bowl in her hand. Rouge turned her head, giving Vanilla the "Who the hell do you think it is?" look. Vanilla's eyes widened, and the bowl slipped from her hands, crashing against the floor.

"No..." She said. Rouge nodded a bit irritably, looking at everyone else, who looked curious.

"What are you all sitting there for? They are tearing the door down as we speak!" Rouge shouted. Sugar and Amy stared wide-eyed, suddenly filled with fear, and Cream began to sob.

"N-No! Th-They-"

"Sh!" Blaze hissed, placing her hand over the rabbit mouth. Tears still fell from her eyes, creating clean streaks down her face. The room fell silent, all turning their heads to the door. Amy yanked out a purple chaos emerald from her bag, one she had found days ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"Oh come on! There's got to be some kind of food out here!" Amy growled to herself, poking around at the ground from some kind of scraps. There was nothing, nothing anywhere. They were all going to starve, and it would be all that stupid-_

_chitter chitter_

_Amy turned her head to the sound. A little squirrel was under a tree, grooming itself. The little thing was quite scrawny, but it could work. Amy licked her lips, creeping closer to the squirrel like a hunter hunting it's prey. The squirrel took no notice and continued in a desperate attempt to clean itself. Amy crept a bit closer, her Piko Piko hammer in her hand. The squirrel finally noticed something didn't feel right, and he turned his head slightly, squeaking loudly at the over-sized hammer._

_"You're mine now!" Amy shouted, swinging her hammer out. The squirrel darted away, just barely missing the swing. Amy's hammer crashed into the tree. She growled angrily as the squirrel disappeared._

_"God dammit- OW!" She shouted as something fell, hitting her square on the head. She was about to shout some more stuff when a purple light began to glow. She looked down._

_A chaos emerald._

_"Oh my," She said to herself picking it up. She thought Eggman had all the emeralds- that's what he used to take over the world after all. _

_*Flashback over*_

"Amy, what is that?" Cream whispered, pointing to the emerald in her hands. Amy bit her lip. What if it was fake? What if it didn't do anything?

"Sugar take this!" Amy said, thrusting the emerald into the wolf's hands. She looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Huh?"

"You know Chaos Control don't you? Teleport us!"

"A-Amy I-"

"Hurry!" Rouge shouted. Her hears twitched as there was a loud banging sound, meaning to door was broken. _They_ would be on their way upstairs soon. Sugar took a deep breath. She had to try.

"C-Chaos Control!" She stuttered as a light surrounded them all.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Sorry it took so long D: Man, Viva Pinata is so addicting to write I'm not kidding XD *dodges flying tomato* Oh come on I said I was sorry! <strong>

**And it's probably not the best of my work :/ But... it's something...**

**Please review :D **


End file.
